


Cucked by Honoka

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Series: Honoka-kun's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blackmail, Cuckolding, F/M, Genderbent Honoka, Incest, Mindbreak, Netorare, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: You're about to spend some intimate time with your girlfriend Yukiho over the phone, when...





	Cucked by Honoka

You sit in bed with your ear glued to the phone, eagerly listening for when Yukiho might come back with the package in hand. The two of you have been waiting for the lingerie you ordered her to arrive, and now that the tracking number says it has, you absolutely can’t wait to see your girlfriend wearing it. 

Of course, you wouldn’t be able to actually see her wearing it in person until this weekend, when your parents will be away. But that’s what nudes are for.

Soon enough, you once again hear Yukiho’s voice on the other end of the phone, as she comes back into her room and sets the box down on her table. Before shutting the door behind her, you can hear her peeking out again and mumbling to herself about how the coast is cleared. That’s right, it’s a school night, which means that her family’s home. But they normally don’t bother her at this time of night, so it should be fine.

Finally, Yukiho picks up her phone again, and says to you in an excited whisper, as if she’s trying to keep her voice down but simply can’t, “It’s here, it’s here! Oh I’m so excited. This is going to be my very first lingerie…!”

“Hehehe, I’m excited too! Quick, put it on. I wanna see lots of pictures.” You flop down in bed as you speak, and then curl up once again, unable to contain your excitement. You’re going to see your girlfriend in sexy clothes for the first time…! You’re getting hard already, just thinking about it. But you wanna hold off from touching yourself until Yukiho has actually sent you some nudes.

“Okay, okay ~”

And down puts the phone Yukiho did once again, as she hurries to open up the package. Without video call turned on, all you can hear is her rustling as she takes the outfit out of the package and tears away the wrapping, and her excitedly shuffling her clothes off to try it on. Not being able to see her actually doing it, only hearing her, is absolutely killing you with anticipation. You wanna see her in it so bad! The white thigh highs with the pink frills, the garter, the lacy panties, the pink pushup bra, Yukiho is going to look so sexy in it!

Geez though, the anticipation is absolutely killing you. Hearing your girlfriend take her clothes off like this, but not being able to see it, hearing the straps of the lingerie snap against her skin but not being able to feel it, it’s absolutely driving you wild with fantasies. But again, no, you can’t get off yet. You’re hard as a fucking rock but you really don’t want to start touching yourself yet, you gotta wait for her to take the pics first. 

“Okay, I think I got it on right now…” Yukiho’s voice comes back on through the phone, her tone sounding just as unsure as it does excited. It sounds like she keeps looking back an adjusting the outfit, and then it occurs to you that an outfit complicated like that probably is actually pretty hard to put on. “Yeah, I think I got it now. This is like, the first time I’ve put on something like this… hehe.”

Aaah, you’re so excited! You wanna see so bad! “Hehe, how does it feel to wear something so lewd and slutty, Yukiho-chan?”

“It’s a little chilly, to be honest, eheh.” Oh that’s right. It IS more or less just underwear. You’d imagine it to be a bit chilly wearing something like that without anything over it. “But it’s so exciting! I’ve never worn anything like this before… it makes me feel really sexy, I’m not gonna lie. I’ve never worn something that… that made my boobs and my butt look bigger before…!”

“Aah, you can’t just say that and NOT take pics, Yukiho-chan! Come on! I wanna see it too!” You’re so excited that your free hand’s already under your pants. You really really don’t wanna actually start until she’s sent a pic, but you also have trouble keeping yourself from touching yourself, so you just end up awkwardly groping your boner through your briefs. “Take lots and lots of pics, and from many angles too, please ~”

“Okay, okay ~ Just gimme a sec…”

Just as Yukiho says that though, you suddenly hear the door in her room open, and a surprised gasp from your girlfriend. You immediately freeze up. Oh no.

“...Yukiho-chan? What are you…”

Oh no, that’s her brother Honoka’s voice. Oh shit. This is gonna be bad.

“W-w-wait! Oniichan! Shhh, d-don’t tell mom, please…!” You can hear the phone being frantically tucked away, her blankets kinda muffling the mic a bit. Not that you mind. You’re kind of terrified right now about what’s going to happen…!

“Yukiho-chan, I can’t believe you’d…!” Oh geez, hearing Honoka-senpai’s voice like that… aargh, what have you done? Oh your girlfriend is in so much trouble now. “You’re not supposed to have something like that! I’m going to tell mom!”

“Wait wait wait, please don’t.” Hearing Yukiho’s whimpering begging like this… ugh, you feel so bad. You shouldn’t have gotten her that. This sucks. “Please, just… I’ll do anything you want, just please don’t tell mom. I don’t want her to… to…”

“...Fine.” You’re still holding your breath. Honoka-senpai’s voice doesn’t sound merciful. You’re just glad Yukiho wasn’t forced to admit she’s been dating you in secret. When you hear her brother shut her door behind him and lower his voice though, you kind of… start to get a bad feeling. “...Is this your first time?”

“H-huh? What are you… y-yeah, I guess, I’ve never… worn anything like this before…” Yukiho sounds just as unsure as you are, as the both of you start to get kind of an uneasy feeling. You’re crossing your fingers and hoping Honoka-senpai’s just curious about what his little sister is doing… and it sounds like that’s what Yukiho is hoping for too. “Why… why do you ask?”

“Hm.” It’s hard to discern Honoka-senpai’s intents from his tone of voice, and that somehow unnerves you even more. “So you’re dating someone now? What’s he like?”

“I-I… yeah, I am.” Yukiho sounds a tad more relaxed. It does seem like Honoka-senpai is just curious about what she’s been doing. At least you’d hope so. You’re still keeping your fingers crossed though. “He’s really nice, and he’s always helped me with… homework and studying, and stuff… and he’s always listened to me when I’m feeling down, and he’s just… really fun to talk to…”

Listening in on this conversation feels so… voyeuristic, since you’re only able to hear this because Yukiho didn’t hang up when hiding her phone under her blankets. And yet, you’re kind of happy to hear her say that about you. It’s always a nice and validating feeling to hear your girlfriend talk about how much they like being with you.

You still feel really uneasy though. The atmosphere isn’t remotely changed by this exchange.

“I see.” Honoka-senpai still sounds terse, even as he tries to lighten up the mood, “That’s good to hear. How long have you two been together?”

“Oh, for like, two months. We started dating just a week before the semester started.” Yukiho’s beginning to sound a bit more relaxed, which is good… earlier you were practically dying from secondhand embarrassment, you can’t even imagine how bad it was for her in that moment. “We’ve been seeing each other during lunch and after school, and on the weekends too…”

“Did he buy you this lingerie?”

“Y-yeah, I… yeah, he did…”

As Honoka-senpai redirects the conversation back to the elephant in the room, both you and Yukiho start to get nervous again. 

“It looks good on you. He’s lucky to have you.”

“Th-thank… thank you…?”

You don’t like where this is going.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in something so revealing before.”

“O-oniichan?”

“You’ve grown a cup size since the last time we’ve been to the beach, haven’t you?”

“I-I… wh-why are you…?”

“Come, let oniichan check.”

“W-wait, no, don’t-”

Oh. You really don’t like this. Oh you really don’t like this. You should have seen this coming. Jolting up in bed, you almost want to head over right now to stop him, but… no, you can’t. Both you and Yukiho will get in so much trouble if either your or her parents find out. Fuck!

“Oniichan, y-you can’t… p-please stop touching me! We’re… w-we’re siblings!”

“Hmhm, this fabric is really soft.”

“Oniichan, p-please…! Y-you shouldn’t… you shouldn’t be touching me like that!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have put on something so slutty, hmm?”

Ugh, you’re so fucking angry now. You feel so disgusted with Honoka-senpai. You can’t believe he’s doing this to your girlfriend. To his little sister!

“Oniichan, please…”

Yukiho’s voice is abruptly cut off as… you hear them kiss. You can hear Yukiho straining against her brother, as if trying to push him off, but he’s obviously stronger, and manages to pin her down in bed, forcing his lips upon hers. There was no way your girlfriend could have pushed him off, you’ve met Honoka-senpai in person before, he’s not only older than you, but also taller and stronger. And now, he’s using that against his own little sister…

“Oniichan, p-please… stop!”

“Or what, you’ll tell mom? Hmph, if you don’t behave right now, I’ll tell her about what you and your little boyfriend have been doing.”

“I-I… “

“You wouldn’t want that now, would you?”

“N-no…”

“Then you better behave right now for your oniichan. Do you understand?”

“...”

“Yukiho-chan, look at me. Do you. Understand?”

“I-I… I understand…”

“Good girl.”

You once again hear them kissing, making out, doing all the things she would have consensually done with you instead… You can’t even describe the feeling of disgust you’re feeling right now, the feeling of anger and hatred towards Honoka-senpai, for… for raping your girlfriend, his own sister, and yet… and yet you can’t bring yourself to hang up, for some reason…

Ugh, of course it’s because you’re concerned for Yukiho, that’s not even a question. Your girlfriend is being raped, obviously you’re going to want to make sure she’s going to be okay, even if you can’t be there for her right now without getting yourself or her into trouble. It’s the kind of trouble that would absolutely ruin the two of you. Not only would the two of you be grounded for a long time, both your parents would absolutely make you two break up. So all you can do for now is listen. Listen in on her brother taking advantage of her like this…

“Hmhm, you’re so tasty, Yukiho-chan… has your boyfriend kissed you like this yet?”

“...”

“Answer. Me.”

“H-he… he has…”

“Would you say he’s better at this, or am I?”

“Ugh, you disgust me, oniichan.”

What a sick bastard, Honoka-senpai’s really getting off on this, isn’t he!? He’s delighting so much in cucking you that it’s making you feel sick. And you have to listen to all of this too!

“Hmhm, your body is so soft too, Yukiho-chan. Your arms, your tummy, your thighs…”

“Ugh.”

“...and your boobs too. They’ve grown a lot since we were kids, hmm?”

“No shit.”

“What are they, B cups now?”

“...”

“Hmhm, so perky and cute… has your boyfriend gotten to touch them yet?”

“N-no… n-nnh.”

“What a shame. Has he even gotten to see them like this yet?”

“H-he… he hasn’t… a-aahn… I-I was… going to take… p-pictures for him…”

“Hmhmhm. Looks like I’ve beaten him to it then, huh?”

“A-aahn, o-oniichan…”

Fuck! Honoka-senpai really didn’t have to rub it in like that. And… and hearing Yukiho’s voice like that… ugh, no. She’s obviously not enjoying it right now, he’s just forcing that out of her by groping and fondling her chest. This is still obviously rape, and, and…

...ugh, why are you getting hard from this? You push down on your boner with one hand. Hearing Yukiho’s moaning like this is… it is hot, but now really isn’t the time…! She’s getting raped by her older brother!

“Such cute nipples too… hmhm, to think I’m the first one who’s gotten to play with them.”

“N-nnh, d-do you have to say it like that, oniichan!?”

“You know, the noises you make when I touch you are really adorable… I bet he hasn’t gotten to hear your voice like this yet, has he?”

“S-stop… saying things like that…” 

“Am I wrong?”

“O-oniichan…!”

It sounds like he hasn’t noticed yet her phone hidden under her blankets, and… honestly you hope it stays this way. You really don’t want him to notice. That’s the last thing you want right now. You just want this to be over already.

“W-wait, oniichan, y-you’re… you’re not really going to t-touch me… there, are you-?”

“And what if I do, hmm? Are you going to stop me, Yukiho-chan?”

“I-I…” 

“Remember what could happen if you do.”

“I’ll… I’ll be good…”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Ugh, blackmailing her like this… hearing Yukiho whimpering while her brother molests her is… it sucks. And it sucks even more that you still can’t seem to make your boner go away. Just… hearing her like this is turning you on so much, even if it’s fucked up incest rape, your body’s still getting aroused from hearing it, from being a voyeur. And you kind of really wish it wouldn’t. 

“N-nnh… a-aahn, o-oniichan…” 

“Would this be the first time someone else has touched you like this, Yukiho-chan?”

“Y-yes… I… I wanted to s-save up my first time for… for him…”

“Hmhm, I bet. What a shame that he’s going to miss out on it. That his dick won’t be the first to be in you.”

“O-oniichan, y-you’re not… you’re not actually going to…?”

“What do you think, hmm?”

You feel so fucking sick, you can’t believe this is actually going to happen. Honoka-senpai’s actually going to rape Yukiho. He’s going to take your girlfriend’s first time from you, and he’s… 

And yet, why do you still…? Why do you still feel kind of… excited? There’s no way you can be looking forward to this. No, you aren’t. Your body’s just not reacting the way it should. Yeah. That’s it. You’ve read before that when in a shocking situation, sometimes you don’t know how to react, so your body just does strange things. That must be it. There’s no way you could be looking forward to hearing Yukiho’s brother take her first time from you. From her.

“Oniichan, please… please think this through…”

“Oh, I have already. I’ve wanted to take you for so long, you know. Watching you grow up to be such a cute girl… I’m honestly jealous of your boyfriend.”

“O-oniichan…?”

“Hmhm, it’s just… I’ve never had leverage against you until now. So I’m going to make the most use of this as I can, and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“O-oniichan, that’s… th-that’s…”

“Hey, don’t think I’m completely heartless. You should feel lucky that I’m going to be your first. Hmhm, I do have quite a bit of experience, I’m going to please you much better than your boyfriend ever could.”

“S-stop…!”

You… hate to admit it, but Honoka-senpai’s probably right. You know he does hang around a lot of pretty girls at Otonokizaki all the time, and you… well, you’ve never been with anyone else before. You’ve never even been given proper sex ed, you’d have no idea if you were even doing it right…

“What? You really don’t want it? Look at how big I am, Yukiho-chan. Hmhm, wouldn’t you like to have something like this in you?”

“I-I… “

“I bet your boyfriend doesn’t even measure up.”

“D-don’t… talk about him like that…”

Again, he’s probably… ugh, you can’t even see it. And you actually kind of want to now. You know you’re only average-sized, but if he’s really boasting something like that… You really hate how genuinely curious you are now. How much you actually want to see now.

“Just admit it, Yukiho-chan. Your oniichan could probably make you feel way better than any other boy ever could.”

“S-stop that…! N-nnh…”

“You really want to play hard-to-get, hmm? Always so lively, Yukiho-chan… but it looks like you’re really forcing my hand now.”

“W-wait, no, don’t p-put it in!”

“Where, here goes… hmhm, say goodbye to your virginity, Yukiho-chan ~”

“O-oniichan, n-noo…! A-aahn! Y-you’re t-too big, oniichan!”

Fuck, he really put it in… he really took Yukiho’s first time… And yet, you feel like you should be feeling way more disgusted than you do right now. Way more… angry. But you just feel… resignation? No, no it can’t be. You can’t just give up now.

“Hmhm, see? What did I tell you, Yukiho-chan?”

“N-no, take it out, take it out…! A-aahn, y-you’re… o-oniichan, you’re g-going to break me!” 

“Good, that’s what I like to hear~”

“N-nnh, a-aahn…! O-oniichan…! S-sto-... n-ngh…”

You feel your breathing getting heavier and your face getting hotter. No way… there’s no way you can really be getting turned on by this. It’s your girlfriend moaning, but it’s because she’s getting raped! By her own brother! Someone who has… a bigger dick than you, and fucks better than you, and is making your girlfriend moan… 

At this point, you just noticed you’ve already begun touching yourself, instead of trying to hold your erection down. Just… as much as you hate it, you’re getting way too turned on by this to keep your hand from stroking yourself. To someone else fucking your girlfriend…

“Hmm? Oh, what’s this? Yukiho-chan, you didn’t tell me you were in the middle of calling your boyfriend when I came in.”

“H-huh-!? W-wait, no-”

Oh, fuck. Shit. He noticed the phone. You freeze up, not really sure what to do.

“Heheh, my, so he’s been listening in all this time, huh? How cute.”

“O-oniichan, noo… n-nngh…”

You feel like crying. This is too much. And yet, you can’t bring yourself to hanging up. You… you kind of don’t want to stop listening in. You kind of really want to listen to the end of it. You really hate to think about it, but there really is a part of you that really wants to hear Honoka-senpai make… make your girlfriend cum.

“Hey, boyfriend-kun, you hear that? You hear how much I’m making your girlfriend moan?”

“A-aahn, s-stop… o-oniichan, stop that… m-mmh, aahh…”

“I bet after this, you’re never gonna be able to satisfy her in bed. Heheh, what a pathetic cuck.”

“L-leave him a-aahhn… a-alone, oniichan..”

“Oh please, Yukiho-chan, don’t act like you aren’t loving this ~”

“I-I’m not…! N-nngh-! I-I s-swear…!”

“I can feel your pussy twitching around my cock, you know. Are you close?~”

“N-no…!”

“Heheh, hang on, I gotta put you on video call. Hey boyfriend-kun, you better pick up if you want to see your girlfriend cum on my dick for the first time. You wouldn’t want to miss that, would you?”

“D-don’t do it…! Please, I-I don’t want you to see me like this-!”

You… you really don’t want to. You can’t just… no, you can’t even come up with reasons not to anymore. You know you want to, you know you really want to see Honoka-senpai make your girlfriend cum. You’ve never even gotten to see Yukiho wearing the lingerie you got her. You’d at least be able to see it for the first time, so…

...You hit accept on the video call request. And immediately, comes on the screen Yukiho, in tears with her hands covering her face, splayed out on her bed in the lingerie you got her, and Honoka-senpai over her, holding her by the hips with his cock buried deep in her pussy. Even from here, you can see just how massive his cock is. It’s way girthier than yours, and every time he thrusts into your girlfriend’s pussy, you can see her crotch distending a bit. That’s… that’s something your average-sized cock would never be able to do.

“Heheh, you like what you see, boyfriend-kun? You like that, huh?”

“P-please, d-don’t… a-aahn... don’t look at me…”

“Come on Yukiho-chan, don’t hold back now. You have to cum lots on camera for your boyfriend, don’t you?”

“N-nooo…!”

Surely enough, as Honoka-senpai bucks his hips violently a few more times, shoving his cock up your girlfriend’s pussy over and over again, Yukiho’s pretty quickly brought to her climax. Her back arched, her sweaty body shivering, her voice loud and lewd, and… as she moves her hands from her face to clutch onto her bedsheets, her expression… blissful. Her tongue lolled out, her eyes rolled back…

“O-oniichan, I-I’m… I’m cumming…! I-it feels… t-too good…!”

“Hmhm! Don’t think you’re off the hook yet, Yukiho-chan! I’m not done with you yet!”

There’s no doubt about it at this point. As you continue to watch Honoka-senpai plow your girlfriend, his every movement rough and making Yukiho writhe and moan in pleasure, it’s become pretty clear that… at some point, Yukiho stopped disliking it, and that she’s just enjoying herself now. She’s not even struggling or grimacing or anything, she looks like she’s genuinely enjoying herself now…

“Go on, Yukiho-chan! Tell your boyfriend how great your oniichan’s cock feels in you!”

“A-aahn…! I-I’m sorry-! B-but my… my o-oniichan’s cock is making me feel… s-so amazing! I’ve n-never felt anything like this before! O-oniichan, please, f-fuck me harder…! It feels s-so good…!”

“Hmhm, gladly!~”

Hearing her say that… really should be making you more crestfallen, but instead, you’re just… getting harder when you hear her say that. You thought you’d break down crying, but instead, you just get more and more turned on, your cock twitching and covered in precum, your hand unable to stop. You’re getting cuckolded, and yet, you find yourself strangely… addicted to it.

“N-nngh…! I-I’m sorry, I-I… a-aahn, I hope you w-won’t mind if I… nnh, if I w-wear this lingerie only for oniichan… aahn, f-from now on-! I-I just… I need m-more of this-! I have never felt this good before-!”

Your girlfriend probably doesn’t even want to have sex with you at this point. You got her a nice lingerie to enjoy some intimate time with her, but now she doesn’t even want to wear it for you, just her boyfriend. And yet, you’re strangely okay with this. If he can make her feel way better than you ever could, then… 

“A-aahn-! I’m c-cumming again-! O-oniichan…! I-I love you…!”

Ah, you just came. You’ve been so entranced watching them that you just noticed you came. A whole lot. It’s all over your hand and your dick, and yet… you’re still hard. You’ve never been more turned on before that even after cumming, your dick is still hard, and you’re still… you’re still stroking yourself. You never thought that getting cucked would make you cum so hard…

“N-nnh…! Oniichan, I-I want you to cum in me so bad…! A-aahn, I’ve never had s-someone cum in me before, I w-want you to be… to be my first…!”

“Nnf, that’s what I like to hear… f-fuck, your virgin pussy is so good, Yukiho-chan…”

“Aahn, that makes me s-so… so happy…! I’m so h-happy I can make my… my o-oniichan feel so good! P-please cum in me, oniichan…! Breed your little s-sister’s pussy!”

You never even knew Yukiho could dirty talk like that. You’re probably never going to hear that outside of watching her have sex with her brother either. You’d never be able to make her feel so good that she’s begging like this.

And the thought of that makes you feel really good. You’re still sensitive from your first orgasm, and you can feel yourself quickly nearing your second. Quickly picking up the pace of your stroking, you try to match your rhythm to Honoka-senpai’s, so you can at least pretend you’re the one making your girlfriend feel good. Even if you know you’re not.

“Y-yukiho-chan… I’m going to cum…!”

“Cum in me, o-oniichan…! F-fill… fill me up with your c-cum…!”

And with that, Honoka-senpai thrusts deep into Yukiho one more time, and blows his load, groaning out as he unloads into your girlfriend’s pussy, visibly distending it with how much he’s cumming into her. Your girlfriend is loving every moment of it too, once again arching her back and shaking with bliss. 

You came… just moments before they did too. Your orgasm’s nowhere near as powerful as Honoka-senpai’s though. Having already cummed, only a bit dribbles out pathetically this time, getting on your hand and flowing down your shaft. In the same amount of time it took Honoka-senpai to have such a powerful orgasm, you already came twice, so weakly too… there’s no way you could ever please Yukiho the way Honoka-senpai could.

And you’re okay with that.

As Honoka-senpai and Yukiho pull each other into an embrace, kissing each other passionately, you watch on, your erection in your hand finally getting soft once again. You don’t even know if your girlfriend’s ever going to kiss you like that again.

But that’s okay.

“Heh, you like that, ‘boyfriend-kun’? You got a taste of what you could have gotten?”

“Please don’t feel bad…! At least you got to watch!”

Hearing your girlfriend being so patronizing towards you… 

“Yukiho-chan, I…” You finally speak, your voice kind of raspy, “...I can… buy you that other lingerie on your wishlist for you… if you’d like. ...For… you and Honoka-senpai, I mean.”

Upon hearing you say that, Yukiho’s eyes light up, and Honoka-senpai smirks. There’s no doubt he’s gloating over having asserted his dominance now, and you’re okay with that. 

“Yay, thank you!” Yukiho giggles excitedly, clapping her hands together and leaning into her brother’s arms, “I’ll be sure to let you watch oniichan plow my pussy in it!”

“Hmhm, don’t you worry a thing,” Honoka-senpai laughs, holding his little sister close to him, keeping his hand on her chest, as if groping her just for you to see, “I’ll make sure your little girlfriend feels great, since you obviously can’t.”

“Yeah… thanks.”

Yeah, that’s right, you can’t. There’s no way you can ever satisfy Yukiho after this, but that’s okay. At least you get to watch, like the pathetic voyeuristic cuck you are. And if her older brother is the only one who can make her feel this good, then… you’re completely okay with this arrangement. You’d rather him make her feel good, than you disappoint her anyways.

You’re a cuck, and you’re completely okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first time I've actually finished writing an NTR fic, go me. Someday, I will finish the other NTR WIPs I have, with Kanan, Mari, and Dia. 
> 
> This probably came out a bit darker than I had intended, but then again, I feel like it'd be hard NOT to have incest NTR be dark. 
> 
> I should really write more NTR in the future, from not just the POV of the cuck, but also the cucker and the girl. It's a really neat kink that I'm surprised I haven't written more fics of until now.


End file.
